


No Roots

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: In the aftermath of her discovery in 2213, Ava isn't doing so hot and hiding out in her office, alone with her feelings isn't really helping. Luckily for her, Sara has decided to drop by the Time Bureau unannounced.





	No Roots

Director Ava Sharpe sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Today had been unreal and a complete nightmare. It turned out that what everyone had been whispering about behind her back all of these years at the Time Bureau was true or close enough to the truth. There were rumors that she was some kind of robot, an android, that she wasn’t even human. They were right. She was a clone, a copy. She was barely human. Everything about her life had been fabricated. None of it was real and neither was she. 

She pulled her head out of her hands only to end up staring blankly at the wall in front of her a moment later. Her green eyes were wide and unseeing as more tears threatened to fall. Her hair had slipped out of its customary tidy bun and into messy waves and her blazer was strewn across her office couch on the other side of the room. She was a mess, but she somehow managed return to the Time Bureau and pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day.

Various time agents had given her questioning looks, but none dared to speak to her. Sara and Ray had stayed back on the Waverider to take care of what she assumed was another emergency and Gary had his memories wiped and didn’t have a clue about the clone situation. So, here she was alone after her whole world had just been ripped right out from under her.

She blinked and suddenly realized that she was no longer alone. She jumped to her feet and tried to make it look like she hadn’t been brooding (and maybe crying) for the last hour. 

“Miss Lance, it’s customary for a person to knock before entering someone’s office.”

She straightened up a little more, tried to keep her expression cool, tried to act like the robot everyone thought she was.

Sara merely tilted her head and looked at her searchingly. She fidgeted under the gaze of those endlessly blue eyes, but then she remembered that Ava Sharpe does not fidget and she casually moved her restless hands behind her back. 

“I actually did knock this time. You just didn’t answer.” Sara shrugged and then took a step towards her.

Ava took a step back and eyed Sara warily. 

“Well if I didn’t answer, it stands to reason that I didn’t want anyone to come in.” Her voice was harsher than she meant it to be. A part of her knew that it was unfair to take her feelings out on Sara, but the woman did dump her not that long ago.

Sara breathed out a tired sigh. “Ava.”

She screwed her eyes shut and then focused them on Sara again. “I know. I’m not angry at you. Okay, I’m a little angry at you, but for an unrelated reason.” She knew that she was rambling now, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

“It’s not every day that you discover your entire life is a lie. I never did any of the things in my memories. Did I even go to college? Oh my god, I probably don’t even have a real high school diploma. I’m not qualified to be a Director!”

Sara looked at her incredulously. “That’s what you’re worried about?” 

“Well, it’s better than fixating on the fact that I don’t have a family.” She frowned and then said more to herself than to Sara, “Although, it is kind of a relief to finally know why I never felt a connection to my parents. I kind of thought that maybe there was something wrong with me.”

Sara took a few more steps until she was standing right in front of her staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. Ava felt like those eyes could see right to the heart of her. She usually liked that. Sara actually saw her, saw past her tower high walls and knew how fragile she actually was. Right now though, she wished Sara couldn’t read her like a book.

“You don’t have to be here, you know.” Her voice cracked when she spoke her next words. “We’re not together or anything. You don’t owe me anything.”

She looked anywhere, but at the one person she wanted. “I’m not even real,” she added under her breath. 

“Hey,” Sara said gently. “Look at me”

She swallowed and followed the captain’s order. Sara didn’t say anything for a moment just fixed her crooked collar and smoothed out the wrinkles of her normally crisp white button-down. It felt so good to have Sara touch her again, even if it was just to fuss with her stupid shirt. 

“You needed me,” Sara explained. “And I….” She watched as Sara pursed her lips together and seemed to come to some kind of decision. “And I can’t really stomach the thought of you being here by yourself and torturing yourself with this. You needed me, so here I am.” 

A warm hand reached out then and cradled her cheek and she leaned into it. She knew she shouldn’t, that it was over and that Sara was just here out of pity, but she couldn’t help herself.

“You are real, Ava. You’re not like the rest of those clones. They were just copies, but you, you’re the real thing, and sure, maybe you don’t have a past, but you’ve worked hard here at the Time Bureau. You worked your way up the ranks and you’ve earned your spot here. You’ve got friends and people who care about you and you have a whole future ahead of you.

“You are smart and brave and beautiful, and I am so lucky to have met you.”

She can’t stop the tears from falling now. She must look really pathetic because Sara is looking at her like she’s the saddest puppy in the world.

A knock at the door interrupted them and she groaned because somehow life was still going on even when her’s was falling apart. 

“Ignore it.” Sara warned.

“I still have responsibilities.” She started to pull away, only to be stopped by Sara. 

“Oh, screw responsibilities. You’re the boss. You can do what you want.”

“Well seeing as this job is the one real thing left in my life, I probably shouldn’t shirk my duties.”

“It’s not the only…” Sara huffed and rolled her eyes, obviously irritated by what she had said. “Come home Ava, just come home. Okay?”

“Home?” She said hesitantly. “You mean…?”

Sara threw her hands up exaggeratedly. “I mean I may have been a bit too hasty when I broke up with you.”

Ava arches an eyebrow. “You think? I told you that I don’t care about your past Sara. I knew about everything and I stayed. I want to stay. Listen, if death is a part of you then I’ll lov-.” Her eyes widened at her almost admission and she stumbled over the next words to correct herself. “I will like that part of you too. I accept the good with the bad. It’s kind of an all or nothing deal.”

She looked at Sara sharply all of a sudden and poked the other woman’s sternum with her index finger. “And I can handle myself. If you think you’re putting me in danger, you’re wrong. I put myself in danger. I willingly choose to go on dangerous missions and to fight alongside you. That’s my choice and you can’t make that for me!”

“After today, it turns out I have so few things to call my own. So, you definitely don’t get to make that decision for us without my input.”

Sara crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you done?” The ex-assassin said impatiently.

“No! Yes. I don't know.” She sighed. “In light of today, I can understand if you don’t want to be with me. The clone thing is kind of weird. I guess we should be thankful I wasn’t a robot or something.”

Sara snorted. “You are not a robot. I did not have sex with a robot.”

Sara stepped forward again, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She quickly found a pair of lips against her own, warm and soft. She sighed into the kiss. It felt like heaven.

“See,” Sara said after she pulled away. “That doesn’t feel robotic at all.”

Ava rolled her eyes. “So, you said something about leaving and shirking my responsibilities. Is that still on the table?”

Sara smiled at her. It was a smile that was full of pure unadulterated sunshine and felt just as warm. 

“You bet, babe. Portal us home.”


End file.
